Flores mortas
by Lally Y K
Summary: Sem Sakura, eu era só uma flor. Quase morta. AMIGO SECRETO MDF!


_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura não me pertence, os criadores fariam um serviço muito melhor do que o meu._

**N/A: Vane N, minha querida, foi difícil e apenas a sete horas da minha viagem que criei algo completamente aquém do que você merece. Me perdoe a limitação e a rapidez da escrita, mas com todo o coração e dedicação que você deve ter.**

**Flores mortas**

_Lally Y K_

Eu a conheço por quase toda minha vida. Acompanhei seus risos, seus choros, suas crises, suas expectativas, seus sonhos, suas decepções. Se eu pudesse definí-la em uma palavra apenas, seria flor. A despeito do seu nome, Sakura uma flor. Uma flor estática, que somente desabrocha e dá vida a outros milhares de botões sua volta, sem que aquela única flor que lhe deu origem morra.

Sakura nunca viu a vida de maneira marrom. A cor das bordas de uma flor que morre. A cor da terra que cobre o caixo da sua mãe. Nem mesmo nos olhos daquele que a espera no altar. Porque ela transforma em amarelo sol, em verde por sementes, em âmbar lquido.

Quando me vejo assistindo aos vídeos de suas aventuras, lembro das primeiras peças que desenhei e como ficou perfeito em seu corpo ainda de criança, com ares de determinação e teimosia que sempre lhe foram peculiares. Eu sabia desenhar cada traço de seu rosto de olhos fechados, e outra palavra que me vem cabeça cor. Ela é tão irritantemente colorida, daquela forma que não conseguimos parar de olhar.

Mesmo de branco, tomara que caia com pedras furta-cor em formas de flor-de-cerejeira que delineiam do busto até perto da barra, esparsando a cada centímetro que desce, ela esbanja vida pelo verde esmeralda de seus olhos, pelo mel de seus cabelos presos e o rosa de excitação de suas bochechas.

-x-

Eriol desliza sua mo sobre meu ombro e me viro, sorrindo para seus perspicazes olhos azul meia-noite. Ento, desliza a mão até meu antebraço, aperta de leve e ajeita seus óculos. De breve, observa o buquê de rosas brancas que peguei em meio a guerra das meninas que querem se casar.

Eu não tenho esse desejo, e ele sabe disso. Passa-se um minuto de mil palavras que conversamos entre nossos olhares. Às vezes, tenho a impressão que me conhece mais do que eu a Sakura. É como se meus segredos e minhas dores estivessem escritos em uma língua que somente ele pode ler. E ele lia.

"Você uma excelente organizadora, senhorita Daidouji."

Sua voz calma e profunda ecoou em meus ouvidos e me permiti sorrir de novo, sem saber quando meu sorriso tinha morrido em nossa conversa silenciosa. As mesas dispostas no jardim, os arranjos floridos com velas, a luz da tarde que iluminava cada um dos rostos sorridentes com copos de coquetéis fracos e coloridos.

Shaoran me ofereceu uma piscadela, que retribui. Ele se aproximava de nós dois, antes mesmo que eu pudesse reclamar pela excessiva formalidade de Eriol. Não como se não fôssemos noivos, como se não nos conhecêssemos.

"Minhas irmãs estão pensando em te levar para a China para as comemorações dos sobrinhos."

Eu ri. "Prometo que tero uma excelente recepção."

"Obrigado, Tomoyo. Sei o quanto significa para você."

Sem saída, sorri de novo. As bordas do buquê já não estavam tão brancas.

-x-

O fim da festa estava próximo, junto com o sol. As luzes das velas não eram suficientes, então algumas luzes amareladas ajudaram a manter a mesma atmosfera. Tudo saiu como eu planejei. Sakura abraçava nossas amigas do colégio. Logo, eu iria ajudá-la a tirar o vestido e levá-la junto com Shaoran para o aeroporto.

Eles irão para a Europa na lua-de-mel, apesar dos protestos de Sakura em querer visitar alguma cidade estranha da Austrália cheia de bichinhos silvestres. Vejo-a vir na minha direção com aquele sorriso que deixa o por-do-sol sem graça. Retribuo o gesto mecanicamente, como fiz a tarde toda. Mas nesta vez aquela sensação de borboletas no estômago me invade.

Ela me abraçou com fora e fechei os olhos enquanto a abraçava de volta.

"Obrigada, Tomoyo. Você fez isso inesquecível."

-x-

Ela virou uma última vez e acenou antes de entrar pela porta que a levaria ao avião. Não consegui reprimir uma lágrima, que desceu pelo meu rosto. Antes que a segunda pudesse vir, Eriol me estendeu um lenço. Enxuguei a lágrima e respirei fundo.

"Vamos embora."

Ele assentiu e passou o braço pelos meus ombros. O som do meu salto parecia alto demais no piso do aeroporto. Lá fora, nuvens pesadas encobriam o céu cheio de estrelas. Seria uma chuva de verão rápida. Mas estava cinza, sem cor.

-x-

Quando cheguei em casa, as flores tinham caído.

O buquê não resistiu às horas do calor e à falta de água.

Pareciam simples flores mortas, depois que Sakura jogou o buquê. Simples rosas, compradas em um lugar qualquer. Para uma ocasião qualquer, nem que fosse enfeitar uma casa. E era o meu amor não correspondido morrendo, desde o início da cerimônia até a despedida do aeroporto.

Sem Sakura, eram apenas flores mortas. Sem Sakura, eu era só uma outra flor.

Quase morta.

Fim

_A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se este fanfic digno ou não de um review._


End file.
